


Routine

by acchikocchi



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/pseuds/acchikocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu would die before he admitted to anyone that the sight of Hayato sprawled out asleep on the couch, mouth open and limbs every which ways, still made his heart do a funny little skip when he came home after class. (AO3 repost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Ryu would die before he admitted to anyone that the sight of Hayato sprawled out asleep on the couch, mouth open and limbs every which ways, still made his heart do a funny little skip when he came home after class.

Hayato worked the night shift at a construction yard nearby (until he could think of something better, he said), and he usually collapsed into bed a couple of hours before Ryu left in the morning. If Ryu had an afternoon class, Hayato was awake and playing video games when he got home. If Ryu finished before noon, Hayato was inevitably asleep on the couch.

Ryu never asked if Hayato was waiting for him, and Hayato never said a word.

"Hey," he said, poking Hayato in the shoulder. "Wake up."

"Huh? What?" Hayato blinked up at him sleepily, hair mussed. "Oh. Ryu. Welcome back." He gave Ryu a smile that was almost childish in its sweetness.

"I'm home," Ryu said, moving away, but Hayato caught his wrist.

"Aren't you going to give me a good morning kiss?" Hayato said, smile widening; it was now closer to a leer.

Ryu rolled his eyes. "Try again," he started to say, before Hayato pulled him down and kissed him.

He maintained the precarious balance for a full minute before tipping over and tumbling on top of Hayato; Hayato was more than happy to take advantage of that. Within minutes Ryu's shirt was half undone, Hayato's was on the floor, and they were both flushed and breathing hard.

"Have a good morning?" Hayato asked breathlessly as Ryu straddled him, unable to keep his hands from wandering as he worked on Ryu's remaining buttons.

"F – fine," Ryu gasped. "Good shift?" He was already rocking his hips against Hayato's and he knew from experience that his nails digging into Hayato's shoulders would leave marks.

"Crappy," Hayato said. "But I don't really care." He grinned at Ryu and leaned in to kiss him again, hard.

Neither of them particularly wanted to take it slow. Ryu came with his mouth open against Hayato's shoulder in a silent cry; Hayato stiffened against him almost immediately afterwards and let out a long, low groan. They collapsed back on the couch, Ryu still on top of Hayato, and Ryu lay still and waited for his rapid heartbeat to slow.

"I have tonight off, you know," Hayato said after a minute. "Oh, wait," he corrected himself before Ryu could say anything, "you've got an early class tomorrow, don't you. Sorry."

Ryu didn't even need to remember the figure of Hayato napping on the couch every morning to answer.

"I can sleep in," he said.


End file.
